shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Baku
Introduction The Spirit Spirit Fruit, Model: Baku is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that grants its user the ability to become the fabled creature known as the baku, which is known to be somewhat of a cross between an elephant and tiger, and can eat dreams (sometimes even nightmares.) It was eaten by Vern M. Wy, the musician, archaeologist, and 4th Division Commander for The SOF Pirates. Appearance Usage So far, the primary usage of the Spirit Spirit Fruit, Model: Baku seems to be to make use of the transformed states' beastial features for combative purposes. By gaining the head of an elephant when transformed, the user will have tusks to ram into his/her opponents, and a prehensile trunk that can act as a third arm of sorts. Additionally, the trunk is roughly equivalent in strength to that of an average elephant's making it quite powerful when used properly. By acquiring the claws, forearms and hind legs of a tiger, the user is granted viciously sharp weapons; when in his/her hybrid form, the claws are found at the end of the user's fingers, and when in his/her baku form, the claws replace the fingers. This also gives the user frighteningly strong limbs with which to create alarming amounts of damage and injury, or can allow the user to perform greater acts of speed when necessary. A bulkier, more beastial torso also grants the user a sturdier endurance than compared to his/her default state, and gives him/her a more overall defined muscle structure. Additionally, other than raw power, the user can gain access to the baku's ability to eat and digest dreams, though only when s/he is in his/her transformed state. To be able to eat dreams in the first place, the user is granted the ability to see dreams as a sort of misty vapor that lingers over the dreamer's head. Nightmares are notable for their purple, bordering on black coloration, as opposed to a nuetral or good dream's white/translucent appearance. Also, through applied years of training, the user can become capable to use the eaten dream(s) to his/her advantage. The most common form of this is seen when the user expels the dream(s) from his/her mouth or trunk, allowing the contents of the dream(s) to be viewable to anyone nearby. Strengths There are two notable benefits to eating the Spirit Spirit Fruit, Model: Baku, and both can only be accessed when the user has transformed him/herself. The first enhancement is the greater levels of strength, speed, and durability, thanks to the baku's beast-like traits. But perhaps most interestingly enough, is the ability for the user to eat the dreams and nightmares of those around him/her. In order to do so, they are granted the sight of a baku, in order to see dreams as they manifest near a sleeping or otherwise unconcious person. Additionally, the user, when properly trained in the usage of his/her Devil Fruit, may be able to gain further benefits from eating dreams, aside from using them as an alternate food source. The first benefit that can be easily obtainable is the ability to analyze information found within the dream after eating it, thereby gaining access to secret or hidden information that may have been stored in the psyche of the dreamer. By doing so, this gives the user of the Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Baku the chance to know otherwise classified or secretive information, which s/he can then use to his/her own advantage, or to pass on to his/her allies. Another ability is to release the eaten dream(s) from the user's mouth or trunk, allowing the dream(s) to be viewable to others as well; albeit, the user and those around him/her will be unable to fully understand the dream(s) without further insight of what the dream(s) could mean. Another possible power is the ability to eat the dreams of otherwise active people, by devouring their own ambitions themselves, leaving the victim(s) demoralized, which could weaken their willpower, resolve, or even their determination as a result; not too unlike the effects of Perona's Horo Horo no Mi, when using the Negative Hollows at her command. This is reliable in giving the user and his/her allies a decisive edge against opponents, as the foes in question will lack the will to fight, or do much of anything at all. One other notable benefit to eating dreams, is the power to rejuvenate the strength and energy of the user, so long as the user has eaten a particularly good dream. Upon doing so, the user will feel refreshed if weary, thus allowing him/her to return to whatever it was s/he was doing, as if s/he had started right off the bat in the first place. This renewed vigor is particularly useful for when the user must summon up further reservoirs of strength when in a tight situation, or is in a rather bad case of poor health, if not outright injured and beaten from battle. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. What's more, is that there are little known weaknesses that go in tow with the user's strengths. They're so obscure, that even the user him/herself will barely notice they're there until it's brought up. One such weakness is the inability to fully dissect the contents of a dream, without understanding what certain symbols or motifs could represent. Also, the chance of coming across a logical dream is quite a gamble, as there are just as many illogical dreams as there are rational ones, making it hard to find any valuable information when necessary. A major concern is the difficulty to pull in "active" dreams, or ambitions, as a waking person is harder to steal from than a sleeping person. That, and even when succesful in eating someone's ambition, the victim may not stay down for long, as stronger willed people will tend to return to their senses after a short while. Also, while the user may grow stronger from eating pleasant dreams, these are usually harder to find than otherwise normal dreams, and can be quite hard to come across when in need of one. Therefore, eating dreams is more risky than it looks, which leaves the action of dream eating up to luck and chance, more often than not. Attacks Dreamcatcher: A technique that Wy named, whenever he would pull in a dream for consumption. This is usually done my either wrapping his trunk aound a dream and stuffing it in his mouth, or by sucking it towards him via his trunk in a manner similiar to a vacuum cleaner. Trivia *The ability to reveal dreams after eating them was inspired by the unique traits described for the Pokemon Munna and its evolution, Musharna, from the Pokemon series. Likewise, the ability to regain health from eating good dreams was inspired by the move Dream Eater. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4